Utility knife handles have been constructed to hold razor blades for use during construction in order to provide and easy means for grasping the blade and manipulating the blade during use. Conventional utility knife handles provide a basic handle with some means for securing and removing the blades, such as a screw that can be used to loosen or tighten two halves of the handle. Many of the conventional utility knife handles are constructed without taking into account the comfort to the user or the easy of operation of the handle. For example, many handles require the use of a screwdriver or other tool in order to remove and replace a blade. Additionally, many conventional utility knife handles are not constructed to be ergonomically efficient or comfortable for the user to grasp and use. Many conventional utility knife handles are constructed having uniform housing dimensions that are sized for one particular size hand. Also, many conventional utility knife handles either do not provide a means for retracting the blade when it is not in use or they have retraction mechanisms that are difficult to use and ergonomically inefficient. And furthermore, many conventional utility knife handles do not provide for the storage of extra blades that is easily accessible and safe.
Consequently, a need exists for a utility knife handle that solves the aforementioned problems.